Goth-Wind
by Poison Magic Spellcaster
Summary: The life of Saiki Kusuo is disastrous as he's a ESP user.But what if your life was a disaster before you were even born? You were meant to be a counter to one life but action before your birth change your fate and the balance is father tipped to unhappy vs happiness. Can balance be restored or will it stay as is? Disclaimer;I do not own Disatrous Life of Saiki ou Shuuichi das.
1. Chapter 1

A long line dress in black flowed by through the city, the wealthy families and celebrities draw the attention of the people as they walk through the rain to the cemetery. The priest in the front was young and nervous of the family walking behind him. The people were however staring at the man behind him, a dazzling aura of light surrounds the handsome man as he carried a picture of an old actor with emerald eyes and red hair who on retired from acting had put the money in to his mother-in-law and wife's family deteriorating company at that time which he was the C.E.O. of. They couldn't help but think 'Oh Wow'. Even the coffin was give off a brilliant aura of light outshining the family, the pure white coffin had attractive carving on it and a glasses case on top were light come from carried by four strong pallbearers behind the handsome man. The glasses case showed white roses around the past actor. The old man's hair had become grey but he was still more handsome then his family.

Coming to the grave the funeral procession stopped having grown in number the group look down at the chasm, a small smile on the deceased man immediate family faces. Little did they know that this smile would soon disappear, for you see each of the man's three children believed that they would be the one to inherit all his wealth. No matter how much money or prize they revised for their occupations they wanted more as they decided perfect individuals like them was destined to have the best of everything and getting his money would make them the greatest being alive. They had even educated their children that they were perfect and deserved everything they wanted. They had wait a long time for the old man to die as he groaned at them as he had tried to make them understand that looks where not everything but they had no interested in it and had believed him to be malicious as he had only given them only that a middle class family children would get.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to lie to rest one Eoin Michael Goth-wind who died of old age. From ash we rose and to ash we return. He requested in serves plan the following poem by Mary Frye, 'Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep' read by his granddaughter Josephine." The young priest said by where the headstone would be placed noticing the growing audients.

A young woman of twenty-five stepped forward. She was an attractive blond with big blue eyes in a black mini dress that seem too short to be a dress for a funeral to the on looker who had join the group, surly it was just a large t-shirt made of silk that she could not possibly sit down in. In a preppy voice she recited the poem as if she didn't give the slights that her grandfather was dead.

"'Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there.

I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glints on snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn's rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush,

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry;

I am not there.

I did not die.'"

"We ask that the family and friends to one at a time place their flowers on the casket before it is when proceeding to the banquet hall for the reception. The Will reading shall take place later in the study for the family." The priest inform the crowd around him notice the weeping friends and old co-workers of the dead man hide their tears better than those that had joined along the way. He was quite disturbed by the family's lack of tears, he may look young but he was far older then he looks and never before had he been so glad for a simple reading at the grave.

It take a hour before all the flowers were laid down and the coffin sunken into the ground to be covered with dirt. Ash to ash indeed for at the reading of the Will the dead would have the last laughter and the fate of unborn would change to find almost six years late a small green eyed red head weeping not for the dead but for herself on this man's grave.

The banquet hall for the reception was with in a castle like building white walls with a blue roof. Those that had joined along the way found an invited mourner asking them to escort to the banquet as there would be plenty to share. In total one hundred and fifty had been invited to the funeral, the number of guest to arrive at the banquet was three hundred and eighty-five while the banquet had been prepared for one thousand people as per funeral plan. Any leftover food and drink was to be give later to a nearby orphanage with two hundred children and twenty staff members however the family felt it would inconvenient them to take the food to the orphanage told the chief caretaker that they were to come to the building themselves the children if they had to come could play on the ground outside but were not to come in.

Many of the children suddenly found that they were with a new mom, dad, aunt or uncle then they arrived as the old man had intended when he take out his funeral plan knowing how his children and their families would respond to driving even just the two mile from the hall to the orphanage out their way.

The banquet hall held a feast that seem to be the very best cosine any guest had ever seen that it seem more like a wedding feast then a funeral's. Plates were loaded with food and recounts of the old man greats moments were retold in small groups around the hall well into the night as the family put on a great act of mourning while planning what they would do with the wealth the old man had left behand not one of them doubted that they wouldn't be getting it all. Yes he who laughs last das indeed laughs the best as they would soon be hearing the Will by the old man.

With the feast done the guest leave and the servants clear up as the family heads up to a small conference room to hear the Will. The family seat themselves on the most comfortable office chairs money can buy content that soon they would have the bragging right on each other. The old man's children had always competed in everything even in their children being better than the others there had been no end to their arguments and tantrums for his wealth that the old man had tiered of them as soon as he saw them now the time had come when the outcome would be seen. The black conference table's C.E.O. place was not taken by the family instead a good friend of the old man Arthur Goodwill, his eyes red from tears for his old friend and fear that his friend's legacy would not go as planned. His wife Choe stood behind him waiting as the priest set up the attachment to the screen on the other end of the table.

Finishing with the attachment the priest turn around face the family for what he hoped would be last time. "As per Eoin Michael Goth-wind wish's this Will has been though all legal standing and cannot be contested by any court case to be change in favour of anyone as it is a legally binding document the proof of its court authenticity is available at city hall for viewing only. I will now play the video of Mr Eoin Michael Goth-wind reading the will as he wished to be the one to tell you all even after his death."

The priest pressed play on the laptop and the screen showed the old man sitting in a chair at his home. The old actor smile directly at his family knowingly for a few minutes, before in a well-aged voice with pure satisfaction showing on his face as laughter leaves his lips as he holds up his Will for all to see. He finishes his laugh and pace the Will on his lap to read in a clear tone the contents of the paper before him wiping the smiles straight off his family faces and living them frothing with rage at him.

Revenge is a dish best served then you are stone cold dead and no one can do anything about the disastrous fate you bestial onto them.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Will

A/N I do not own the Last Will and Testament format use below. The contents are a work of Fiction and therefore this is NOT a real Will.

Last Will and Testament

I, the undersigned,

(full names) Eoin Michael Goth-wind

(Identity number) 180526 0119 39 5

of (residential address) 10201 Charing Cross Rd

Los Angeles CA-90024

USA

I hereby declare this to be my Will. I hereby revoke all previous wills or testamentary writings made by me.

I nominate (full name) Arthur Goodwill

(address) 10201 Charing Cross Rd

Los Angeles CA-90024

USA

to be the Executor of my Estate. Should he be unwilling or unable to act

as executor, I nominate (full name) Choe Goodwill

(address) 10201 Charing Cross Rd

Los Angeles CA-90024

USA

I direct that the executor of my estate shall be required by the Master of the High Court or other competent authority to be given security for proper performance of his duties.

As they may be injure as a result of my will a bodyguard is to be assigned to them from a privet fund I have set up to paid them for being my executor. An unknown Judge will be given the final task in the court of law. Any contesting of attend to nonaffair this will result in all of my Estate going to charity of my Executor choice.

Page 1 Signed by TESTATOR: Eoin Michael Goth-wind

WITNESS 1. Arthur Goodwill WITNESS 2. Choe Goodwill

I direct that my estate shall devolve as follows:

Special Bequests: All my grandchildren will have their Trust funds pay out to them when they are twenty-five years old at the exacted time of their birth down to the seconds. A trust fund for each has already been set up for my daughter Lily's unborn son and my son James's unborn twins as I wouldn't I'll live much longer to see them born. Each trust fund was start with exactly $ 100 000 000 000.00 for my grandchildren's future and not a dollar more will be give in to them by me or my estate.

After my special bequests I bequeath the residue of my Estate to:

None of my current family as they a bunch of unworthy stuck-up snobs that I'm glad my dear Liza never had to live to see them. I have said this to you all before and I'll say it here in my will, "You all Disgust me! James I go to my grave still despising that gold digger woman and her kids, may this set of twins be yours for it will be their lost if not." All of my wealth and company will be place under Arthur Goodwill care until my heir is chosen and appoint by the Judge. Arthur Goodwill will have a say in who he think the heir should be out of Lily's currently unborn son and James's unborn twins. The following is the requirement for my heir to be chosen on:

1\. Should any bribery or threats or endangering of the Goodwill's by the family accord to insure their preferred child be Arthur's pick for the Judge to appoint my heir. Depending on the servery of the case the child may be disqualified by the Judge who will only be ascertained to the family to make the selected heir when the youngest competing is twenty years old exactly down to the very last second and not before. No interfering in with cadets in any way by the family any of the requirements nor by any outside influents to completion of requirements as there will be lawful conscious to such actions.

2\. The children must complete High School and there is to no denying of any education by the parent or persuading that they go for a technology school or college instead of a normal matric.

3\. A top university enters must be obtain and full attaint in course which must have one business class include. (Doctor and hospital stay may be hand in for non-attainted to class but plastic surgery or anything in vanity reasoning won't count.)

4\. A musical Instrument of any kind must be learnt to a concert leave. Each child must partake in five concert competitions and place at least twice at tenth place or higher. Placing in the Top three will reap rewards. Please Note the children must pick their own instrument without any help or encouragement.

5\. Each child must partake in a sport of their own choosing and archive at least twice at tenth place or higher out of ten competitions. Placing in the Top three will reap rewards. No team sport will count for this.

6\. The children must each do 240 hours of charity work, no donating of money, labour only, for each year of their lives. The total hour at the time of this will telly to 4 800 hours or 400 days. They will start this work in middle school when it is legal to do so.

7\. Each child must be a part of a school club from kindergarten to High school if it is proved by the school they attend. No Faison clubs.

8\. The children must attend school with the following restrictions to them:

a. High academics standard.

b. Open to the general public. (Ouarn Private School in Japan is out)

c. A school uniform that is not BROWN (Kindergarten to High School)

d. A Japanese and Irish langue's class (can be study at another location but must be matric paper written and past)

e. A non-sport compaction done yearly

f. Summer camp or class offered

g. A yearly grade camp or trip (Middle School till High School)

h. A inter school sport competition with team sports

9\. Each child must take an Art class in High School with excellent grading. (an early start may help.) If possible a University Art history class. No Faison club or class will count in any way as a subsite for any condition in this inheriting as it is rubbish.

10\. Each child must get a part-time job and kept it for a year. No Family owned or friend or worker with business will count. Absolutely NO BARTENDING.

The children may attend schools international or local with family or without as long as the condition at met. The rewards and conscious for interfering will be tallied and held against the child or children involved accordingly. The family or other involved party's that interfere will be punished by the law to a requirement scale only the Judge will have access to. To my other grandchildren let it be known that they could have their Trust fund money fine to them to pay back if they interfere.

At this point my dear Margret you probably feel I have outed your household. Kindly don't shot my Will and Testament read as I am not done yet. To make this a fair the following children are to be chosen from to be my heir:

1\. As I have already said Lily's currently unborn son and James's unborn twins are to be a part of this. No more children of my son James after the twin will be consider to be my Heir but a trust fund of exactly $ 100 000 000 000 will be set up for them out of the inheritance money.

2\. My daughter Lily should she wishes to have more children after this son only this son and the next eldest child will compete. If it twins the eldest twin will be compete only so make shore you know which it is. Any other children after that will only get a trust fund of exactly $ 100 000 000 000 will be set up for them out of the inheritance money.

3\. My daughter Margret next two eldest children born after the reading of this will compete. Any other children after that will only get a trust fund of exactly $ 100 000 000 000 will be set up for them out of the inheritance money. Should it be prove that she is unable to have more children than her youngest son Mark will be considered for it.

4\. All should be born within the next five years form this Will's reading.

5\. My heir cannot be married nor have any children at the time of the choosing.

6\. No jobs in the fashion industry.

To each child I have in closed a letter to be given to them under the following terms.

1\. It will be read to them by Arthur Goodwill when they are five years old in privet and they may not share the contain with anyone.

2\. They will have full access to the letter themselves when they are twelve years old.

3\. The letter will be kept in a safety deposit boxes at all times at my bank with only Arthur having access to it till the children are twelve.

4\. The letters will never leave the bank and will be returned to the safe boxes after readings.

5\. No other family is to learn what is in those letters. Each letter will have a special requirement for the child to complete to my heir.

In witness whereof I have signed this will in (place) 10201 Charing Cross Rd

Los Angeles CA-90024

USA

on the 05 (day) of May (month) 2002(year) in the presence of the undersigned witnesses who in my presence and in the presence of each other have signed this will as witnesses.

TESTATOR Signature: Eoin Michael Goth-wind Date: 05/05/2002

WITNESS 1. Name: Arthur Goodwill

WITNESS 1. Signature: Arthur Goodwill ID Number: 670819 0119 79 5

WITNESS 2. Name: Choe Goodwill

WITNESS 2. Signature: Choe Goodwill ID Number: 710406 0019 83 2


End file.
